A Lucky Accident
by Sailor-Heart-Earth
Summary: KINGDOM HEARTS MEETS HARRY POTTER I will take it off you want me too so R
1. How it happened

(I do not own Harry Potter Kingdom Hearts or Buffy. If you don't like this story please tell me and I will take it off.)  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron lay outside on the grounds staring up at the quickly darkening sky. "Looks like a big storm's coming up." Ron said calmly.  
  
"I hope this storm doesn't interfere with our match today." Harry said worriedly.  
  
"I the book I read last night a darkening sky was a sign of the Awakening." Hermione said.  
  
"Awakening?" Ron asked. "I do that every day. But when I do it's getting lighter not darker." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not you Ron." she said tiredly "The Awakening of an Evil called the Heartless. There wasn't much about it except that the Heartless are extinct."  
  
"IT'S THE AWAKENING!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ron shouted out at random. Hermione and Harry laughed. "No guys I'm serious it's the awakening." Ron said solemnly.  
  
"Ok Ron," said Harry trying not to laugh. "We believe you. We know about the Awakening."  
  
"I'm serious!" Ron protested.  
  
"We're sure Ron" said Hermione.  
  
"Just make sure it's not before we cream Slytherin." Harry said getting up. "C'mon guys let's go to the match."  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE GUMMI SHIP...  
  
"Where too?" asked Willow as the Gummi Ship took off from Agrabah. "I say we go to Twilight Town to restock."  
  
"No way let's go to Neverland to fight some strong Heartless. After all we've been to Agrabah three times already." Buffy said.  
  
"I say we go to Deep Jungle so I can get camouflage for cheap!" said Cordillia. Buffy groaned.  
  
"Is that all you think about? After all I need to build up some skill in Neverland, not to mention it's ten times easier to fly there." she said.  
  
"Well I'm driving and I say Twilight Town!" Willow said stubbornly.  
  
"Move over I'm taking the wheel." Buffy said pushing Willow out of the way.  
  
"What makes you so special?" Cordillia asked angrily.  
  
"I'm the Keyblade Master." said Buffy confidently.  
  
"I don't care who you are you're not driving." said Willow grabbing the wheel from Buffy. Cordillia snatched away from both of them.  
  
"And I'm not driving why? I've never driven before! You and Buffy always drive!" she complained.  
  
"Oh that's a confidence boost." said Buffy sarcastically as she snatched back the wheel.  
  
"Just because Willow has the staff, and you have two little Keyblades you think you're better than me! After all, I'm a Princess of Heart!" Cordillia objected.  
  
"We brought her along why?" Buffy asked Willow, who had just snatched back the wheel.  
  
"Girls" said the ships other occupant who, until this point, had remained quiet.  
  
"Let me drive!" Cordillia demanded.  
  
"NO!" said Willow and Buffy in unison.  
  
"Girls" said the boy in a slightly more urgent tone.  
  
"Not now Oz!" all three said together.  
  
"Why not?" Cordillia asked.  
  
"You don't know how!" Buffy and Willow said together.  
  
"So there's a first time for everything!" Cordillia objected.  
  
"Girls!" Oz demanded.  
  
"WHAT?" they all asked together. There was a loud cracking sound. "Now look what you did!" they yelled at each other.  
  
"That." said Oz pointing to a blue, green, and white planet that drew closer, and closer, and closer...  
  
MEANWHILE ON THEIR SOON TO BE LANDING SITE...  
  
"Oh what a game!" Lee Jordan called out to the audience. The sky was almost black and spells illuminated the Quiddich field but no rain had fallen. "Harry is flying upward! Has he spotted the snitch!? What's this? He's flying back down-What the- Harry give me back my-" Lee began.  
  
"That is not the snitch!" Harry yelled into the mike. "I repeat! That is NOT the snitch! Clear the field!" he yelled as the players shot into the stand. There was a glint in the sky and the 'snitch' got bigger, and bigger, and- CRASH!  
  
Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Cordillia pulled themselves out of the remains of their Gummi ship. "Ok group, I say we blame this all on Cordillia." Buffy announced.  
  
"Works for me," Willow said. "You go for her hair." Buffy and Willow began to attack Cordillia; Oz walked in front of them and took a low bow.  
  
"Buffy," Oz said in his same monotonous tone. Buffy, who at the moment was yanking on Cordillia's hair, paused to see what Oz wanted.  
  
"See Oz, this time I'm listening, Cordillia's not, but I am." Buffy said not letting go.  
  
"I suggest you two stop attacking Cordillia and make yourselves presentable." Oz said dryly. Willow stopped trying to yank off Cordillia's left leg.  
  
"For who?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"For whom." Willow corrected.  
  
"Yes Willow thank you. For whom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Them." Oz said flatly pointing to bleachers filled with spectators. Buffy and Willow let go of Cordillia and she fell to the ground. Cordillia picked herself up and was about to object when suddenly a round of applause broke out from the people in the bleachers. Buffy, Willow, and Oz took a bow and backed away.  
  
"It's nice to have fans but we need to get our ship fixed." said Willow as Buffy took another bow for the audience. Lee grabbed his mike back from Harry and raced down onto the field.  
  
"Let's have a first hand introduction with our Quiddich Crashers!" Lee said walking down onto the field. He handed the mike to Oz.  
  
"Hi I'm Oz." Oz said flatly. He handed the mike to Cordillia.  
  
"Hi I'm Cordillia, and I am currently single for all you guys out there-" Cordillia began but Oz snatched the mike away from her and handed it to Willow.  
  
"Hi I'm Willow and- Buffy here." Willow said thrusting the mike into Buffy's hands.  
  
"Hi I'm Buffy and it's great to be here in this um..." Buffy paused looking around. "Field thingy with the green grass, and the poles sticking up and everything." Oz snatched the mike back.  
  
"Thank you Buffy for those Words of Wisdom," Oz said rolling his eyes. Buffy walked over behind him and leaned over his shoulder.  
  
"We're really sorry for crashing into your field game thing!" Buffy called into the mike over Oz's shoulder. Oz moved over slightly.  
  
"Yes both literally and figuratively," said Ox flatly.  
  
"So where are we?" Buffy asked. Fred and George swooped down on their brooms and grabbed the mike from Oz.  
  
"Ready?" they asked the students. "You're at..." they began to sing the school song and soon the whole school joined in. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"People randomly bursting into song," she said to Willow. "Why does that give me the strangest sense of déjà vu?" Willow shrugged. Fred and George handed the mike back to Oz.  
  
"Can we please speak to the person in charge?" Dumbledor stepped down onto the grounds and walked toward them. "You." Oz said pointing to Dumbledor. "Bearded guy, are you in charge?"  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledor calmly. "But please call me Dumbledor." Oz nodded his expression not changing in the least.  
  
"Ok then, you Mr. Bearded Dumbledor can you please tell me what's on this world called Hogwarts?" Oz asked. The students laughed because he was still speaking into the mike.  
  
"No, no," said Dumbledor smiling slightly. "The world you are on is called Earth and I'd like to enroll you into Hogwarts." 


	2. A Late Night Fight

Harry watched as the other students filed back into the halls. He flew into the black skies, he wasn't ready to go inside yet. The wind played with his hair and he closed his eyes against it. He felt better and more relaxed, like he hadn't felt in years. He stopped hovering high above the ground he took a deep breath of fresh, clean air. He looked at the ground there was still someone outside. They looked like they were in trouble. Harry flew in to get a closer look when suddenly something black and round rammed into him. He gasped for air as he tumbled off his broom. The ground loomed closer and closer until the mysterious person caught him. "Well this is backwards." they commented.  
  
"Hey your that Buffy girl who crashed into our Quiddich game." Harry said remounting his firebolt.  
  
"That's my name don't wear it out." Buffy said jumping out of the way of some creepy black things.  
  
"Need a lift?" Harry offered.  
  
"That'd be great, thanks." Buffy said mounting behind him.  
  
"Hold on." Harry said.  
  
"To what?" Buffy asked as he took off.  
  
"This is great and all, but just one question." Buffy said holding on to Harry as he sped toward the castle.  
  
"What would that be?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do we do about the fliers?" Buffy asked.  
  
"THEY CAN FLY?" Harry asked as another black thing rammed into him. Buffy grabbed his hand.  
  
"Some types can fly." Buffy said trying to pull him back up.  
  
"Buffy look out! We're headed straight toward the Womping Willow! You need to fly us away, it's like riding a horse." Harry instructed.  
  
"What's a horse?" Buffy asked as they hurled toward the tree. She pulled up last minuet.  
  
"That was close." Harry said pulling himself onto the back of the broom.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet." Buffy warned as a huge branch swung toward them.  
  
"Rictocempra!" Harry yelled hitting the branch, it recoiled.  
  
"Thunder!" Buffy yelled holding up what looked like a giant key. The Willow was hit by lightning but continued it's attack.  
  
"It's no use! We can't stop it!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh yes we can!" snapped Buffy.  
  
"How?' Harry asked.  
  
"With a level two stop spell." Buffy replied.  
  
"With a what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Stopra!" cried Buffy the willow froze.  
  
"Well that was dangerous, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?' Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. Duck." Buffy said leaning close to the broom.  
  
"Ok," Harry said knowing better then to ignore one of her warnings. He ducked as something skimmed over him.  
  
"So who are you?" Buffy asked flipping the broom over to avoid another black creature.  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said waiting for her to recognize him.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry." Buffy said swerving sharply.  
  
"Um you don't recognize me?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Have we met?" Buffy asked not taking a hint.  
  
"No it's just normally everyone I meet knows me." Harry said.  
  
"I'm from another planet remember?' Buffy asked. Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not familiar with your world's celebrities." Buffy said with a small grin.  
  
"Don't worry it's nice to have someone who doesn't constantly stare at my scar." Harry said relived.  
  
"Oh wait you mean you're the Harry Potter?" Buffy gasped.  
  
"Oh so you have heard of me?" Harry asked disappointed.  
  
"No, I just thought it'd be fun to give you a heart attack." Buffy said laughing.  
  
"Good one," Harry laughed. He wasn't sure why but something about Buffy not knowing he was a celebrity comforted him.  
  
"So your like some kind of famous person right? Well that's got to be annoying." Buffy said blasting another black thing with her giant Key.  
  
"Yeah it really is. You're the first person I've met who really understands that." Harry said surprised.  
  
"I have to go through the same thing." Buffy said with a shrug.  
  
"You do?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah everywhere I go people depend on me to save them." Buffy said.  
  
"Exactly but you can't always get there." Harry agreed.  
  
"And then they get all mad at you." Buffy continued.  
  
"Because you were supposed to save them!" Harry finished.  
  
"Exactly!" the said together.  
  
"Wow this is freaky." Harry said grinning.  
  
"What all the coincidences or the Heartless?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Both said Harry as they crashed through the doors of Hogwarts.  
  
"Buffy! Mr. Potter! What were you two doing taking a joy ride in the middle of the night?" Professor McGonagle asked.  
  
"Um..." they said together.  
  
"Into the Headmaster's office! Both of you!" snapped McGonagle. 


End file.
